1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding device for an electrical connector, and especially to a shielding device having a screw hole for fastening the electrical connector to another component, such as to a computer enclosure, by means of a screw.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some electrical connectors have a screw hole defined in a shielding shell/insulative body assembly thereof whereby the connector can be mounted to an enclosure by a screw extending through the screw hole thereof. However, when the screw hole is disabled, such as when threads of the screw hole is damaged for frequent insertion of a bolt, the shell with the insulative body must be replaced with the new ones. This is wasteful to change a shell with the insulative body just for the threads of the screw hole thereof being damaged.